


小兔子乖乖

by xiancheng



Category: MODAOZUSHI
Genre: M/M, 羡澄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiancheng/pseuds/xiancheng
Summary: 奶澄预警，ooc预警！
Relationships: 羡澄
Kudos: 73





	小兔子乖乖

**Author's Note:**

> 奶澄预警，ooc预警！

死亡预警：奶澄！奶澄！有ooc！接受无能请退出！  
划重点：奶澄！ooc！接受无能请退出！  
设定是兔子澄，魏无羡年上养“澄”。

魏无羡在几年前捡回了一只受伤的兔子，长得甚是讨喜可爱，毛茸茸一团，让人想去揉揉搓搓。那时候的兔子还是个小崽子，也不知道是谁下狠手这么待它。他把兔子带回了家里养了几个月后，发现自己带回来的小兔子可以变成了个约莫十七八岁的少年，当时魏无羡吓了一跳，后来也就习惯了，毕竟一个样貌俊郎的少年在自己身边叫着“哥哥”，任谁都不会拒绝的。魏无羡只觉得小兔子脸红时分外好看，时常教些不正经的东西，惹得小兔子脸红。他分外地在意那小兔子，待到小兔子的懂了人情世故，懂了人间情爱以后，越发离不开魏无羡，而魏无羡也渐渐发现自己对他的感情，二人在朝夕相处中互通心意。  
只是小兔子懂了事以后越发矜傲，哥哥也不喊了，也不让动手动脚，让他一个“热血”青年无从下手。

这天魏无羡刚回家就看见一个约有二十岁的少年坐在地上。他惊了一下，立刻反应过来那是他家小崽子江澄。眼前的少年还未着衣，一头长发散落，堪堪遮住背部，可白皙的美背还是若隐若现地出现在视线中。被子散在地上，显然是因为小兔子的动作而被拱到了地上。他几乎是在魏无羡进门的一瞬间就抱住了魏无羡，两只兔耳垂在黑发间，毛茸茸的兔尾隐藏在身后。兔耳轻轻搔痒着魏无羡的颈肩，双腿不知何时环住了他的腰，魏无羡甚至能清楚地感受到这只小兔子在用臀部拱他。小兔子把头埋在他颈肩，一双修长漂亮的大白腿在魏无羡腰上不停地蹭着，脚跟擦过他的腰窝，双手也环住魏无羡，缠在他身上。江澄主动凑上去，用唇蹭着魏无羡的唇，还用舌尖舔了舔魏无羡的。魏无羡抖了一下，把人抱住。手托在江澄的臀部，手指顺着股间的缝隙来回磨蹭，挑弄着尾根，而后又不自觉地用指腹慢慢摩擦着已经泛出水儿的小口。里面的水儿把尾巴都沾湿了一点，一小撮毛黏在一起。

江澄瞬间炸了起来，锤着魏无羡的背抗议道，“放开——！不可以玩我尾巴！”说罢，他突然感觉到什么似的，软了身子咬住唇，把头埋在魏无羡怀里。  
略有些浓软沙哑的嗓音响在耳边，还离自己这般近，温热吐息和身上的体香环绕着魏无羡，他顿然觉得脑子一热、下腹烧起火来。魏无羡用拥抱的姿势把江澄抱到沙发上，听着他向自己抱怨。

“混蛋魏无羡……”小兔子软软糯糯的声音在耳边飘荡，撒娇似的，随着说话的动作还抱紧了魏无羡。他用头蹭了蹭魏无羡，“你一天没回家了……是不是又惦记着外面哪个火辣美女？我今天好热、嗯……热死了——可能是情汛期到了……”兔子突然歪了一下头，耳朵擦过魏无羡的耳尖，“你腰上的是什么？又热又硬，还顶着我？”他抬头，带着水雾的眼睛盯着魏无羡，“你也有情汛期吗？”

魏无羡曾经在江澄来情汛期时把他搂在怀里吻了许久，但是江澄那时受伤，有些昏沉，因为受伤而发的烧伴随着情汛，让江澄难受得紧，他也顾不得什么情欲，一心只有好好照料江澄。

“小混蛋，连哥哥都不叫了，你以为仗着今天是你生日我就不敢打你，嗯？”  
“我才不信你这一套！”

江澄说罢还抬头看着他笑，魏无羡愣了愣神，压下心中的躁动赶紧把他抱到了床上。白皙的肌肤如凝脂，胸前的两点粉红颤颤巍巍立着，如火星，点燃魏无羡心中的一片辽原。他看着眼前人的一双澄澈眸子里满满都是自己，眸中似含湖水，因着委屈起了涟漪。他摸了摸江澄的头，然后拍了拍他的背，吞咽了下口水，嗓音低沉道：

“澄澄，你以前的情汛期都是自己一个人过的？自己忍着吗?”  
江澄似乎是有些不解，“怎么了？我也没觉得有什么……”他突然顿声，而后一脸严肃地小声道，“只是这次突然好难受……今天明明是我生日的，果然长成大兔子以后就要自己承担一切了。”

魏无羡对他这副样子哭笑不得。他突然想到什么，暗了暗眼神道:“澄澄今天很无聊吧?”  
唤作江澄的小兔子委屈道：“你忙着工作又不在家，没人陪我说话，今天还正好赶上情汛期……明明今天是我生日，你竟然不回来陪我——”

魏无羡看着他那副样子，心都要化了，安抚似的凑过去吻了吻他的细眉：“那……今天哥哥带你玩点与往常不一样的，怎么样?帮你压制情汛期好不好?”  
江澄略有些迟疑，红着小脸皱着眉想了一会儿：“你又想干什么？”  
魏无羡挑眉：“你不是长大了吗？给你展示展示长大以后的独特风貌？不敢？”  
江澄被这激将法一刺激：“说谁不敢呢！”  
可怜那只小兔子，要被大灰狼给吃了还不自知。

魏无羡舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，把散落在江澄胸前的长发拨去，露出大片雪白的肌肤。他看着少年漂亮的身躯，捧起江澄的脸道：“澄澄乖，过来亲亲我……"

江澄懵懂着，凑过去蜻蜓点水般在魏无羡的唇上碰了一下，刚要离开，却被一只火热的大掌按住，紧接着一条灵活的舌头钻入他口中与他的交缠在一起，温热狡猾的舌头舔过口中每一个角落，又吸着他的舌头，缠绵的感觉一下子占据了大脑。 有一些难受，却又有点奇妙的紧张，奇奇怪怪的，起初还不大适应，待到魏无羡深入交缠着他的舌时，两人津液交融，让他有种越来越贪恋这样的感觉。魏无羡毕竟早已成人，技术比江澄好很多。他弯着一双桃花眼眸，微微和江澄分开。

“澄澄乖，要用鼻子呼吸。”  
说罢，他又吻了上去，鼻息打在江澄的脸上。  
江澄心里砰砰跳，早就被魏无羡一番动作迷得忘了最初魏无羡说什么了。他尝试用鼻子呼吸，却不小心被津液呛了嗓子。江澄咳得满面潮红，急急忙忙推开魏无羡，脸皮极薄地把头埋在被子里不肯见人。魏无羡瞧着人是害羞了，调侃道：“宝贝澄澄害羞了？”

江澄似乎闷在被子里说了什么，但魏无羡并没有听清，凑近哄着江澄出来。江澄一掀开被子，便又被魏无羡吻住了。江澄的睫毛沾了方才被吻到近乎喘不过来气时刺激出来的眼泪，在脸上蹭着，惹得魏无羡心中躁动无比。津液沿着下颚滑下，滴到胸膛上，滑到更幽深而引人窥探的角落里。直到江澄觉得自己快要喘不过来气，眸中含泪地哼唧着，红唇微肿，手无力地抵在魏无羡胸口，垂在发间的兔耳炸了毛，才放开他。红肿的唇瓣间挂着银丝，暧昧至极。可怜的模样却未能激起那人的半分怜惜，换来的只是暴风雨前的宁静。

魏无羡的手抚上江澄的腰，在那个敏感的地方轻轻挠了几下，江澄的皮肤很好，白皙而滑嫩。他这一番动作引来江澄几声甜腻的喘息，一路向下，摸到江澄的臀瓣，揉着兔尾，另一只手又套弄着显得很可爱的囊袋，身前的阳具已经缓缓挺立起来，他两手一并，握住了那根东西，再微微弯曲，用指节蹭着那东西。魏无羡的手法不轻不重，大拇指揉搓着江澄阳具的头部，来回旋转着摩挲。少年的东西并未有多么惊人的尺寸，更何况魏无羡这么喜欢江澄，看上去还有几分可爱。  
江澄也不知自己是怎么的一回事，敏感的地方被人抓住，身体在情汛期时也总是敏感得不行，浑身一个劲地发抖，私密的地方腾起不可言说的快感，下身在他不知不觉间就流出了白浊。因着情汛期的缘故，在魏无羡帮江澄用手发泄时，江澄的阳具不辍地泄出些白浊。

魏无羡的拇指带着些许精液。他低头吻了吻江澄的额心，把拇指按在江澄嘴边，从嘴角开始不停摩挲，然后慢慢的压到唇中，自己先低头舔了舔，然后用沾了精液的嘴又去吻江澄。

江澄还有些迷蒙，嘴中含着东西，他就下意识地去舔一舔。粉嫩的舌乖乖地舔着手指，被吻得湿润可口的唇瓣蹭在指尖，江澄懵懂的样子让魏无羡心里发痒，像是有一只小兔子在里面来回来去不安分地跳似的。精液的麝香味在江澄的口中弥漫，带着些许腥味，着实不是什么好的味道。江澄刚碰到它一会就推阻着吐了出来，眼中带着些抱怨委屈，直勾勾顶着魏无羡。濡湿的感觉伴随着滔天的情欲把魏无羡的理智化为齑粉，他看着江澄，气息沉重而凌乱，下身的东西愈发的硬。

他分开江澄的双腿，头伏在江澄腿间要去舔弄江澄的阳具，把那根还残存着些精液的的整根吞进了口中。那还未开过什么荤的东西被魏无羡含在嘴里用舌头好生伺候着，哪里受得住？江澄在他舔舐着阳具，舌尖不时在头部打转时就被刺激得不行了。这使得江澄不住地微微颤抖，喘息间，精液就不受控制地泄出来，魏无羡没来得及退出，嘴中含了一点，剩下泄在床上和他的颈肩处，一片淫乱。

此时江澄被压着。  
他下意识地挺动身体，双腿有些无力地挣扎着，眼睛水汽氤氲。魏无羡用力嘬了一下头部，又用舌尖划过小口，把江澄推上刺激的最高点。江澄杏眼迷乱地看着天花板，脑子里浑浑噩噩地想着自己是如何被魏无羡拐上床的。他没有做过这等事情，不知道接下来要干什么，却被魏无羡折腾得浑身无力了。  
江澄双腿大开着，魏无羡的手掌抚过他颤抖着的身躯，他先是舔了舔指尖，然后用手指向江澄的后穴摸去，就着江澄方才泄出的精液用作润滑来开拓。魏无羡的唾液与自身的体液把江澄的穴口润得濡湿，加上他本身就在情汛时，最易动情，开拓得并不费力。江澄头埋在魏无羡怀里咬着唇吚吚呜呜闷哼，等到魏无羡觉得差不多的时候便用手掰开一点江澄的臀瓣，手指逗弄着江澄敏感的兔尾，把江澄的小穴扯出一丝缝来，露出蠕动的肠肉。

魏无羡的指腹上带着一点薄薄的茧子。被摩挲时很痒，就像是羽毛铺张开了，在皮肤上旋转摩擦。

江澄一张脸埋在被子里，双手抓着床单，指尖有些泛白。他此时侧着脸，一点被刺激出的眼泪顺着滑到床单上，床单上已经有不少水渍。江澄的眼角夹着抹情欲的糜红，睫毛被泪水黏在一起，脸上也浮红，嘴边粘着干了的精液。他此时全身摊住，臀部被垫高的枕头顶起来。

魏无羡坐在江澄身后，他的手顺着江澄清瘦身体上凸显的脊骨往下摸，愈发色情地、手指摊开磨蹭肌肤又时而只留指尖点在上面，指甲有些长，不时让江澄被戳得疼得叫出来，哑哑的嗓音里头尽是道不明的暧昧。

江澄被迫受着，不时就要咬住唇忍耐，而魏无羡低下俯身，把头埋在的颈窝，然后亲吻江澄红红的耳尖。

他又把另一只手摸上江澄后面的微微开合的嫩穴儿里，里面汁水儿不住地往下流，一摸就沾了满手。魏无羡把手指插进去，随着前面的亲吻与抚摸不断抽插，把江澄逼得落泪呻吟。有些红肿的嘴合都合不上，带着哭腔、细细地叫，后面的水猛地往外喷。

他搅和着里头的甜汁儿，而后微微分开，就着精液继续深入那个幽深的小口中，顿时内壁便挤压了起来，迎来了江澄的一声闷哼。他早已面色潮红，杏眸含水，搂住魏无羡的脖子便咬了上去，唇舌相贴 ，魏无羡能感觉到唇瓣上传来的濡湿感与微微的疼痛感，江澄乱动的小舌头不停地舔舐着他的唇瓣，或许是被弄疼了，一气之下还用牙咬了魏无羡好几口，咬得他嘴角发肿冒血——毕竟兔子的门齿很锋利——舌头一伸一舔就能尝出一片腥甜。  
魏无羡一个不慎便被他钻了空子，江澄的舌头探到魏无羡口中，在里面纵横扫荡，纠缠着魏无羡的舌共舞缠绵。等到江澄坚持不住两人分开时，他的唇瓣已是红润微肿，诱人得很。

“混蛋魏无羡，不干好事——疼……”  
魏无羡心疼地吻着江澄的身体，把手指抽出来，心道还是太心急了，自家的小祖宗都咬人了。

“澄澄，刚刚是不是难受？”  
江澄幽怨地盯着他，还伸腿踢了魏无羡背后一脚，转过身去抱膝而卧，背对魏无羡。  
“还是哥哥太着急了。那澄澄……你帮我摸摸它好不好?”他抓着江澄的手引向自己勃起的性器，“你刚才倒是舒服了，我还难受呢。”

明明是江澄的发情期，江澄倒是没什么大反应，魏无羡倒是像个嗑春药了的似的，饥渴得不行。  
“澄澄能不能像刚才那样做？帮帮我？”  
魏无羡一脸真诚，眼里有些失落，江澄在他的哄骗下，半信半疑地努力张开下颚把他硬挺的分身往里吞咽。魏无羡的东西此时又硬又大，他不习惯这样，最多只能吃到柱身中间，还剩一个尾部，在魏无羡的怂恿下用手指握住搓着。

“呜呜——”他呜咽着发出一声呻吟，被东西抵住口中的感觉着实不怎么样。江澄柔软的口腔令魏无羡舒服至极。江澄的杏眼情谊迷乱，又或许是发情的缘故，原本有些抗拒逐渐变为点点渴求，江澄双手扶住粗大的柱体，闭上眼睛又往深努力吞咽下去，头部几乎抵在了咽喉部，让他有了呕吐欲，喉咙不适地开始蠕动，带给魏无羡的却是极致的快感。江澄想要克制住呕吐的感觉，却被魏无羡微微向前顶的动作打断。那根巨物塞满了江澄的口腔，导致颌骨的微小开合来都能让魏无羡感觉得十分清晰。他只觉得自己嘴巴酸痛无比，努力抬头，可怜巴巴地求助似的看着魏无羡。魏无羡心下一动，抽出了一段阳具，抓着江澄的手摸上去。

“澄澄，你动一动。”  
江澄的手指纤细修长，他控制着手指在巨物根部一上一下地在柱身上撸动，同时又伺候着魏无羡的囊带。湿热的口腔包裹着性器，舌苔在性器的青筋上磨蹭，吞咽唾液时口腔内壁压迫紧含着前端。耻毛触及到了他的鼻尖弄得他有些痒，而且条件反射地微微合眼，给人用嘴含的不适感让他身子时不时轻轻晃动两下，似乎是在逃避，但这却带给魏无羡舌苔摩擦过身下之物的快感。

魏无羡一边眯缝着眼，一边把手指伸到江澄后边插进一点去，缓缓抽动。江澄眼里被逼出了些泪水，黏在睫毛上，又因为他在伏着身子，委屈巴巴地被迫不停吞咽，看上去分外可怜。

魏无羡被激起释放的欲望，把埋在江澄口中的东西抽了出来，身子一抖，浓稠的腥膻液体全数喷洒在了江澄的嘴边、脸颊。

“现在可以了，”魏无羡替江澄擦去嘴边的浊液，“作为一个具有情汛的成年兔子，应该懂这些对不对？”  
而后他笑着又再补了一句，“这可以算作是生日礼物吗？”

此时，江澄光滑细嫩的皮肤被吻得满是红痕。乳珠被吮得水光淋漓，不停的呻吟激起一层又一层的情欲。魏无羡分开江澄的腿握住他刚刚高潮完的东西上下揉弄，江澄阳具的前端又不断地吐出股股精水。白液粘在魏无羡的掌间，时不时在穴口抽插，因为情汛早已出水的小穴微微开合着，好容易等江澄适应了，他手指再次探进去，寻找着阳心。

江澄的整个身子似乎都酥了，后穴早已开始分泌肠液，有的顺着股缝流下，有的被魏无羡的手指搅弄得发出咕叽咕叽的声音。开合的穴儿仿佛是已经食髓知味，不停地咬着魏无羡的手指，贪婪地享受着带来的欢愉。

江澄咬着嘴唇，小脸红红的，明显是被折腾迷糊了，含含糊糊地喊：“哥哥……下面好难受……好痒……”  
魏无羡动了动手指，“澄澄，这才两根呢。”他用中指食指撑着内壁，加入了第三根手指，“澄澄乖，再来一根，忍忍。”

江澄虽说已经情动，但毕竟还是小孩子心性，看着自己的后穴被人用手指侵犯，第一反应还是想逃。魏无羡一把拉住他的脚跟，把他压得死死的，低头吻在颈肩，用轻柔的声音说：“再忍忍，乖。”

魏无羡半躺在床上，手指抽离了那处，小穴还恋恋不舍地“啵唧”了一声。江澄瞪大眼睛，看着狰狞的性器，又看着自己开合的穴口，原来魏无羡把手指插进来是这个意思么……他的眼泪又被激出来了，微微抽泣着道:“不、不行……这……”  
“没事的，坐上来试试好不好？”

江澄被魏无羡连哄带骗地跨坐在魏无羡身上，双手扶住狰狞巨大的性器，缓缓地坐在了坚挺的性器上，却因为那物过于骇人，还剩了些没有进去。两人皆是满足地长叹一气，江澄的肠肉蠕动着吮吸魏无羡的东西，盘踞在性器上的青筋摩擦着柔软的内壁，不但没有疼痛反而带来爽利与欢愉。肠液润滑着性器的通行，很便可以在江澄的穴里进出。魏无羡忍住要把自己一脑子不正经的念头，故作矜持想要看他自己玩弄。江澄的后穴被那东西填得满满当当，噗叽的水声回荡在房间内，些许撕裂感伴随着巨大的阳具插入自己而产生的滔天的奇妙感觉直击大脑，叫人意识渺茫，无法自拔。他脑中有些空白，眯着眼睛缩在魏无羡怀里。

或许是许久未动，两人交合之处仿佛要烧起来一般，又像被什么啃食似的，痒而难耐。江澄忍不住前后微微扭动自己的腰，阳具摩擦着江澄还稚嫩的内壁，头部一直顶在一点来回研磨，令人沉沦的快感爬上脊梁骨直击宛若在大海中飘荡的一叶扁舟似的意识，直上云霄，不知身处何地。

魏无羡看着扭动着腰肢吞吐着自己巨物的江澄，此时的姿势刚好能将私密之处的风光一览眼底，微微向后弓着身子，挺翘的阳具拍在小腹上，溅出的浊液给周身的空气染上了淫糜的味道，后穴被阳物的抽插弄得红肿一片，熟透的嫩肉微微外翻，内里已经粘腻不堪，透明的液体顺着那人的动作不断流出，挂在私处的耻毛上闪着光。熟红软烂的穴肉紧紧吃着巨物。江澄的穴口被插得泛起了白沫，噗嗤噗嗤的水声响彻耳边。

“啊哈……”小兔子毫不掩饰地自娱自乐地呻吟着，甜腻的喘息惹得魏无羡眼睛发红，抓起江澄漂亮的脚踝就往上提，江澄那么小小的一只直接被抓起来了，惊呼正欲脱口而出，谁知魏无羡突然把他拽进自己怀里撒手一放，江澄下身的小穴一下子将魏无羡的性器自上而下地全部吞了进去，惊呼顿时变成高昂的呻吟，全身的鸡皮疙瘩都被无上的快感激起了，完全沦陷。

“里面好撑……呜……”  
自己的东西被温热柔软的肠肉包裹着，吮吸着，不时有肠液润滑，甚至能清楚地感觉到嫩肉在一点点地蠕动。魏无羡得了趣，也知道在情汛的兔子承受能力要强很多，并没有去管江澄连连的求饶声，用看上去粗暴的手段托着江澄的腿弯，上下颠簸，起起伏伏，娇吟不绝于耳。

魏无羡火热的阳具不断的戳弄着那敏感之处，破开一层层嫩肉直抵阳心，不断地深入抽插，恨不得把江澄顶穿。从未体会过的快感铺天盖地地袭来，吞噬了理智。江澄双腿张成一个意想不到的弧度，得了趣以后挺翘的臀随着抽插的动作微微迎合着魏无羡。

江澄清楚地感觉到自己的贴着魏无羡火热的皮肤，两人的汗液粘在一起，还有被魏无羡粗暴的动作挤出来溅在四处的淫水，分外的淫糜。

“受不了……里面好难受……唔啊……”江澄眼角泛红，生理性的泪水流下，又被魏无羡不安分的舌尖舔去。  
“乖一点，没事的……”魏无羡用力颠起江澄，性器近乎全部退出，又瞬间因为江澄的体重一下子吃得干净，一点都不剩。耻毛被流出的淫水沾湿。魏无羡又一个深顶，把江澄顶到了高潮，白浊伴随着销魂的呻吟泄了出来，魏无羡和江澄的小腹上满是乳白色的东西。

江澄有些懵懂地看着那乳白色的液体，近乎要哭出来，微微抽噎着，后穴紧紧咬着。魏无羡心一横，把江澄推到在床上，将他的双腿分开到最大限度，未软半分的火热性器一次又一次插入最深处，奇妙的感觉让人觉得全身都不是自己的了，完全动不了，被动地享受着欢愉。魏无羡只觉得里面舒服而柔软，粗暴的进攻起来。江澄的身子几乎快要化成了一潭春水。那些流出来的淫水被魏无羡粗暴的动作打成了白沫，停留在股间，形成泥泞的一片，可见动作之狠厉。江澄被肏得神志不清，呻吟声开始变得延绵软糯起来，没有了之前的高昂。他平坦的小腹现在一鼓一鼓的，蠕动着一个凸起，那是魏无羡性器在动作的痕迹。魏无羡坏着心思抓起江澄的手去摸那个凸起，还引着他按了几下，“阿澄，你摸摸，这是哥哥的东西……”

耻的感觉包围了江澄，泪水不自觉流下:“啊……哥哥……后面……肚子好难受，不行……”  
魏无羡瞧着把人逗哭了，慌忙去哄，“不会的……”  
“哥哥……魏、魏无羡……唔、魏……哥——”  
江澄被肏得迷迷糊糊，嘴里说的话也不过脑子了，什么都往外说，而魏无羡被这举动激得性器又涨了几分，低声道“哥哥伺候得你舒服么”，显然是在爆发的边缘。

“舒服……嗯呃……”江澄之言仿佛导火线，燃烧掉魏无羡的理智，点燃欲火。魏无羡一下又一下狠狠插着水穴儿，穴中嫩肉被带出又推进，被插成烂熟的红色。江澄要被他粗暴的动作撞飞出去，他环住魏无羡的脖颈，微微低头，却看见狰狞的性器插进自己的后穴，而自己的小穴一点点把它吞进去，吮吸着，那性器又猛地退出来，只剩一个头部，被带出微微外翻的肠肉乖巧地等待下一轮进攻，等那个粗大的东西把自己再捅回去。淫靡的水渍在两人交合的地方打起了白沫，可见动作狠厉。江澄朦胧着泪眼看着这场景，太乱了，太悖道了……怎么能这样？！但是快感又将他包围着……他不自觉绞紧后穴。他的身体不住的颤抖，魏无羡每次都快准狠的钉在体内那一处，本就敏感无比的身体此刻更是一动不能动，每一下都伴随着无法言喻的快感，如浪潮般反复冲刷，席卷全身。魏无羡看着下面被自己肏到失神的少年，心道这小东西可真是个妖精，吸男子精气那种。那人的后穴紧致得不像样，层层软肉附上自己的性器，带来无法言说的快感。没有了最初的耐心，只是不断地重复着同样的动作，快感却丝毫不比那些技巧来的少。紧接着又是对敏感点的一番猛烈冲击，不多时，江澄的后穴不自主地收缩，绞着自己的性器。他低吼着把性器顶到一个极深的地方，紧接着一股又一股的白浊打在江澄的肠道。江澄迷迷糊糊地呻吟着，自己也不知说了些什么，只知道自己肚子里的东西好凉，只想叫出来。

魏无羡将他半软的性器抽出来，精液随着动作流出，熟红的肠肉微微外翻。见他一副失神样子，心疼地吻了吻江澄红肿的眼眶，见他浑身无力，捞起他的腿弯把他抱起来，性器又滑到那个勾人的小穴里。魏无羡就着姿势把他抱到写字台上，走的过程中性器带着白浊时不时露出点流到腿根。性器又随着体位插了进去，研磨在那敏感的凸起上，将他放到台子上，拿起还未干的类似于毛笔的东西，抽出性器看着翕动的穴口不语半晌，轻笑一声，道:“澄澄乖……哥哥给你把里面的东西清理一下……”

江澄还未反应过来就被抱起，后穴的东西随着行走一下一下抽插，尽管幅度不大，研磨却更是难熬。这一次早就抽空了江澄所有力气，如今只能趴在他肩上，手环住他脖颈，呻吟微细。 他被放在桌上，眼皮微阖，看他拿着毛笔过来，不由往后缩了缩，却全身发软，挪不多远。  
“宝贝，乖……别动……”  
魏无羡将那东西的前段对准了江澄尚未禁闭的穴口，江澄有些害怕，无力地唤：“哥哥……不要……”

魏无羡恍若未闻，用两只手指轻轻撑开穴口，将毛笔缓缓的推进，在他穴中一阵搅弄，精液淌出被肏得合不上的小穴。见他叫出声又往里推了推，找到熟悉的一点用柔软的笔尖在那处打转。舌尖舔上挺立的乳珠，轻轻拉扯仿佛咬嘬出奶水，舌尖在乳头上打转，半晌把那毛笔拿出来抬起他的脸塞进他口中。笔尖早已沾上不少的精液，抬头见他失神模样，眼神暗了暗。

江澄全身发软，双臂勉强的撑着桌子，惊恐的看着毛笔。柔软的毫在穴中搅弄时四散开来，一根根细且韧的毛刮过敏感的内壁，直抵阳心，受不住的缩了下，却换来变本加厉的动作。混合在里面的液体刺激着滚烫的内壁收得更紧。他受不住的仰头，胸前一点被有些粗糙的舌舔弄，那人的牙齿还覆上咬嘬着。上下两处都被刺激着，身体止不住的颤栗，无可言说的快感与羞耻占据了思维，哭喊：

“别……呜……不行……”  
魏无羡拍拍他的背，“乖一点……把它们在你里面，你会生病的。”

“不要……哥哥我不要……”江澄不自觉间透露出来的鼻音愈发勾人，体内异物在横冲直撞的感觉十分明显，只觉魂魄出窍了般，身体不是自己的了。魏无羡闻他言，轻声道:“宝贝澄澄乖……哥哥在清理东西……”说罢，他接着动作。

江澄开始胡乱的喘息着，方才已经释放过的阳具又一次抬起了头。江澄无力地摊在桌面上，他早已被魏无羡折腾得没力气了。他断断续续的喘息着，体内极大的快感让他几乎要失去理智。江澄只觉得脑内一片嗡嗡声，紧紧闭着眼，几乎听不见他在说什么。但看不见却使得身体更加敏感。他全身颤抖着，低声地啜泣着，魏无羡见他这副样子，赶忙把里面的精液清出来，把那东西扔到一边，抱着他到了浴室，接好温水把他放在里面。小穴内的液体随着动作流出，溶到水里。

魏无羡帮江澄擦洗身子，将上面那些乱七八糟的东西全都洗干净。江澄缓缓在他帮自己洗澡时睡着了，醒来时身体恢复了许多，迷迷糊糊向魏无羡讨了个吻。  
魏无羡邪火噌地又起来了。

“那个，澄澄呀。”他眨眨眼。  
“今天哥哥也来情汛了。”

性器的青筋粗暴地挤压着穴口和肠壁，龟头顶弄着小穴深处的阳心，无与伦比的快感冲上大脑，简直让人要疯掉。魏婴发狠地抽插着，一次次进入抽出，肠肉也跟着动作，快感接踵而至。魏无羡的性器一下一下地撞击着阳心，每顶一下，都让人神魂颠倒，飘飘欲仙，不知身在何处。温水被挤进小穴中，又被挤出来，伴随着滔天的快感，令脑中一片空白，只知道身下不断地传来快感。欢愉之感在脑部炸裂，叫人神情涣散。东西达到了前所未有的深度，将肠肉戳得软烂，剧烈的快感袭来，江澄竟是生生被魏无羡从后面干到射。他整个人都软下来了，趴在浴缸上，大口大口的喘着气，津液与生理泪水流出，这副在江澄自己眼中狼狈至极的模样却又激起魏无羡的欲望。他一下一下地击打着江澄身体最深处的敏感凸起，被紧紧吃着、被肠肉讨好的快感铺天盖地 地袭来，江澄眼角的泪、嘴边的涎水与那副被玩坏的样子成了最好的春药，不停地激着魏无羡的心。他察觉江澄的不适，放开他，动作渐渐缓慢。江澄被魏无羡转了过去，半跪着，整个前半身瘫在床上，臀部被魏无羡控制着，虽说动作缓慢，却每一次都撞在让人疯狂的那点上，带来无与伦比的极致快感，让人疯狂。头发散着，粘在江澄的潮红的脸上。胸前的乳珠随着魏无羡粗暴的动作在浴缸上摩擦着，近乎要破皮，带去疼痛与快感。

魏无羡一次次地深挺，终于泄在江澄体内。多次“灌输营养”，已经让江澄的穴儿里盛了许多精液了，只要江澄微微一动，都能看见小穴内溢出的精液。他停下自己禽兽似的动作，房间内弥漫着浓烈的麝香味，极其旖旎。江澄被魏无羡搂在怀中颤抖着，汗珠顺着身体的曲线往下滑。魏无羡赶忙撤出在江澄小穴内纵横的东西，将被肏得浑身乏力的江澄放在床上，看着他眼眶微红，红唇一张一合，双眸含泪在眼眶中打转，脸颊处还有着方才哭过的泪痕，微微抽泣。魏无羡心疼地抱起那个在软了一身傲骨的人，跨坐在自己身上，密密麻麻的欢爱痕迹在绯红的身体上留下难以消除的深红。他轻轻吻了吻江澄，吻得温柔，带着一丝虔诚紧贴着他的唇瓣，似安慰，舌尖扫过嘴中每一个角落，却不强硬。江澄被这一吻吻软了一身媚骨。未完成见他这副模样，心疼地拍着他的背。他停下了动作，小心翼翼地把江澄抱到床上去了。

第二天，魏无羡发现江澄“离家出走”了。  
带着他的胡萝卜。  
在客厅的沙发角落里躲着。


End file.
